Unlucky
by DangerouslyDangerous
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru have been friends for a long time. But eventually feelings, friends, and family get in the way. What happens when kagome leaves. Will she ever come back? In Your Dreams Revised
1. Chapter 1: The Birthday

OK IT'S THE REVISION

**OK IT'S THE REVISION!! OMG!! I GOT IT IN TODAY!! WHOA!! Ok ok but for real it's getting a major improvement so claps for me cleaning my room and the people who gave me MORE ideas claps**

**Ok here we go.**

_**I don't own Inuyasha **_

It was Kagome's 14th birthday. All her friend came circled around her smiling and chatting. Kagome didn't have the gorgeous looks some of her friends had but her personality made up for that. She was friendly, kind, and quick to accept others in the growing friend circle.

Kagome politely excused herself from her friends and beckoned all the girls to come with her so that they could change into their swimsuits.

Before Kagome headed for the stairs, she quickly looked around the room. Her best friend and crush still wasn't there yet.

Sango lightly pulled the girls arm.

"Don't worry Kaggy-chan. Sesshomaru will be here. You know how his dad is with remembering times and stuff. They'll probably be here in five minutes."

Kagome smiled.

"Yeah your right."

They continued up the stairs to Kagome's medium sized bedroom.

All the girls giggled and changed into their swimsuits.

It was a lot of pushing and falling down but they managed.

Soon all in the room was Kagura, Sango, and Kagome.

"Kagura I can't believe your going with someone in highschool," Kagome squealed.

Kagura and Kagome were practically opposites but that's what made them become best friends. They leveled each other off.

Kagura hugged kagome.

"I know I couldn't wait to tell you! You know I always tell my bestie everything first."

Sango stepped back. This happened all the time. Sometimes she felt jealous. She and Kagome talked all the time but she knew that Kagura balanced Kagome in a way she never would be able to.

Sango stood up from the bed.

"Let's go downstairs. Everyone is waiting for the b-day princess."

All three girls laughed.

They headed down stairs with Sango in the front and Kagome in the back.

As Kagome got to the top stair and started to walk down she saw Sesshomaru walk in the door with his brother.

He looked up and smiled at her. Kagome hurried down the stair passed her friends to Sesshomaru's arms.

"Gods, could you be any later?"

Sesshomaru laughed.

"I came didn't I. Oh and I'm staying the night with Inu."

"You owe me then 'cause I win."

This always happened. Usually when Kagome invited Sesshomaru over during a weekend and occasionally during the weekday, he would sleep over. Last night he tried to insist that he was going home after the party.

Kagome led Sesshomaru and Inuyasha upstairs to the guest room. Sesshomaru smiled. He was glad to see that today she was smiling. Not to long ago she had lost her dad.

Kagome pulled the towels out from the closet. She noticed Sesshomaru was smiling at her as she put the towels on the bed.

"What?"

Sesshomaru handed over his present.

"I hope you like it."

Kagome giggled as she opened the gift. Inside was a necklace with a small icy blue stone at the end of the chain. Kagome was speechless.

"It's..it's beautiful. Thank you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

As he walked out the door he mumbled," Why don't you guys date already."

This was a frequently asked questioned. In fact, they even thought about it plenty of times. But they decided to wait.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand.

"Let's head down stairs I want cake."

**So its good so far right?? Well I want reviews, ideas, and ummm well I guess I'll start accepting flames.passes out**

**Ok I'm back. Well lets go click that button!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Past

**Wow...two chapters in one day...i told you that the story was gonna get betta!! hehe thatnks to the reviewers and shtuff...Oh and Dynasty says that she "contributed" in this chapter. if you don't know who she is then go to my profile and see!! ok well here you go.**

**I don't own Inuyasha **

Chapter 2: Past

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked hand in hand down the stairs. Everyone was used to it by now and didn't come to the conclusion that they were dating. Both of them were too clueless to see the chemistry that they had…or they were just good at pretending.

Anyway, Kagome's mom, Kurumi, called for everyone to enter the living room.

"First I want to thank everyone who came to help celebrate my baby's birthday. In honor of Kagome, some of her friends had put together a little slide show and afterwards a little speech."

Kagome beamed as the DVD started. She had to in order for everyone to not worry.

At first, there were pictures of her in the hallway at school posing with her friends, then some at amusements parks and such.

Kagome forced herself to smile.

Of course these had been taken early in the year. Everyone could tell by how Kagome looked now. In those pictures she was a little bit chubby and was always smiling.

Soon the show was over and everyone clapped. Sesshomaru looked over a Kagome. He could tell she was faking.

'Those pictures probably brought back memories.' He thought.

'Why wouldn't they. Most of them were taken by her father.'

Kagura stood up.

"I would like to say that I'm glad I'm Kagome's best friend. I wouldn't change it for the world. I remember when I first met her. I forgot my box of crayons and she gladly gave up her own. I also remember when Kagome first joined our 1rd grade class and Inuyasha yelled at her. That lost recess was worth it."

Everyone laughed.

"I sort of felt bad that Kagome lost her's too. But she just brushed it off like it was nothing. It's been many years since then."

Kagura turned to Kagome.

"What's our saying?"

Together they laughed and said, "God couldn't handle us being sisters so he made us best friends instead."

Sango quietly laughed and looked at her hands.

"Where did you find that motto?" Miroku questioned.

"Where did we find it? On a box? Oh maybe a card?"

Sesshomaru spoke up, "It was on that stupid girly icon website you always go to."

Kagome stuck her tongue out.

After many puns, jokes and embarrassing moments, it was finally Sesshomaru's turn to talk. This was the moment everone was waiting for.

"As everyone knows, Kagome and I have been friend for a long time, Not as long as Kagura…well maybe an hour less than her. We been through rough times and good times……….

* * *

**_Flashback begins_**

"_Kagome stop taking pictures." A 5th grade Sesshomaru grumbled._

_Kagome's father had just bought her a cute little digital camera._

"_No. If I want to be as good as my dad then I have to practice."_

"_Well don't practice with me!"_

_Kagome huffed. "But you're the perfect model!" _

_They were on their way to school. As usual, they left earlier than the others._

_Sesshomaru gave in and Kagome grinned._

_Final school started. It wasn't until eleven that Kagome got called out of the class. The whole room became silent as they heard Kagome's screams and sobs._

_Sesshomaru, who was also called out, ran to the crying girl._

"_Kagome it's gonna be ok. Kagome…Kagome_

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

"Kagome!"

Kagome's head shot up out from off her knees. Her cheeks streaked with tears. Kagura moved toward her.

"Kagome are you ok."

Without a word Kagome got up and ran to her room.

**OOOOO what happened to Kagome's dad? I need a name for him so i'll take requests. Oh and YES Kagome's mom's name is fro steel Angel Kurumi!! how observive of you!! ok well here's a lil rap for ya**

**_Now the chapter is at its end_**

**_Time for you to start reviewin'_**

**_Hurry up and don't you wait._**

**_the more i get the quicker i update!_**

**Yeah i wrote that in like 2 seconds...**


	3. Chapter 3: Stay in Your Place

**Mkay its update time!!**

**Chapter 3: Stay in your place**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

Everyone watched as Kagome ran up stairs. Kagura and Sesshomaru proceeded behind her. Sango, too, followed the young girl.

In Kagome's room there were crashes and sounds of glass shattering. Everyone downstairs looked around in horror.

Kagura banged against the door.

"Kagome calm down! Please open the door!"

Sango finally reached the door.

"Kagome it's Sango. Open up."

Kagura turned to Sango.

"What makes you think she's gonna open the door for you if she won't even open it for her best friends?"

Sango glared at Kgura.

"I'm her friend to you know. You not the only two she talks to."

Kagura laughed.

"Yeah whatever. BEST FRIENDS are in a higher status than just FRIENDS. Compared to us you're just a nobody."

Sango pushed Kagura.

"Take that back! I have been here for Kagome no matter what! You don't know what it means to be a real friend. It's listening to each other and actually caring!"

Sesshomaru held the girls apart.

"Are you guys seriously fighting when kagome's in her room possibly hurting herself. Right now neither of ya'll are acting like frie-"

"BEST friends." Kagura interjected.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagura.

"Kagura quit it. Now is definitely not the time."

Sango turned and headed down stairs.

"I don't need this."

Kagura smirked.

"it's fine if you can't handle it. I'll take care of her like a real friend. I won't turn my back."

Suddenly the noise stopped.

The door cracked open and everyone looked at what little they could see.

"Kagura tell everyone to leave and that I had a nice time."

Sesshomaru looked over Kagome.

As Sango and Kagura walked downstairs, Sesshomaru pushed his way into the room.

"Sesshy no! go away."

Sesshomaru looked around the room…well what use to be the room.

He turned to Kagome and saw she had cuts all over her face and hands.

"Kagome..I-"

"Don't."

Sesshomaru walked towards and and she backed up.

"Leave please."

He shook his head.

"No I will never leave you."

He pulled her to his body and held her close.

"Don't ever let it get to this point again. Don't fake if you can't handle it."

Kagome sobbed into his chest.

"I'm so sorry.."

**OOOOOOOHHHHHH soooo sweet!! YAY I UPDATED ARE YOU HAPPY?? HMMMMMMMMMM?? heheh jk jk but you know what to do! push tha button! PUSH THE BUTTON! PUSH THE Button!! hahaha **


	4. Chapter 4: Three Years Later

**Ok well here is the next chapter. sorry it wasn't posted sooner I was busy with the excitement of the LAST BOOK OF THE _TWILIGHT _series!!**

**I found one of my editorss...soooo i need like 2 or maybe just one more...ok**

**Author:midnightninja76(changing name soon)**

**Editor 1: Sesshysmiko**

**DRUG ABUSE WARNING!!**

**Chapter Four: Three years later…so much change**

Kagome slowly walked across the crosswalk, her feet getting soaked from the rain. Unfortunately for her, she wore flip flop to work and although the weatherman said clears skies…it was rainier than ever.

As she walked to the familiar house she thought about her day. She barely escaped being fired from Rainbow. Luckly she had became friends with her co-worker Melinda and that Melinda owed her a favor.

She walked up to the grand house and opened the door without bothering to knock or ring the doorbell.

An eighteen year old, silver haired boy sat on the couch staring longingly at the television waved his hand, not even looking up to see who it was.

"Inuyasha you should pay attention to who comes in your house, it could be a killer or a pervert."

Inuyasha chuckled. "No pervert would come in here."

Not long after those words left his mouth, Miroku opened the door and went to the table.

"Sorry I forgot my phone. Hi Kagome. Bye Kagome."

Kagome closed the door after Miroku and smirked at Inuyasha.

"Told you."

Inuyasha threw a pillow at her.

"Just go see your boyfriend and leave."

Kagome blushed. After years of just "being Friends", Kagome and Sesshomaru decided to give the relationship a try.

Kagome walked upstairs to the familiar room. As she walked in she saw Sesshomaru hunched over the long computer desk.

"What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru looked up smirking.

"Nothing you need to be worried about."

Kagome brushed it off and opened the walk in closet and took down the small, wooden box. It was like always. Whenever she got like this she always knew who to go to, though he didn't fully agree on her 'methods'.

Kagome opened the box, producing out little bags of Valium and Xanax. She opened the Valium bag and took out one bluish pill.

Sesshomaru growled.

"I wish you would stop already. I don't even know how you got into this."

Kagome hid the box again and sat on the king sized bed.

"If you hate me doing this so much then stop getting it for me."

Sesshomaru glared at her, but Kagome took no notice.

"You know why I buy them for you. If I didn't you would probably be getting it from that little friend of yours and who knows what else she might tempt you with."

Kagome turned from the angry boy…er…..I mean man.

"Yura is nothing but a kind friend. She better than that slut, Kagura."

Kagome laid back and thought about how the years had changed her and her friendships.

'I lost my Kagura and gained Sango. It was worth it.'

Sesshomaru sat next to Kagome and kissed her lightly.

"You feeling it yet?" He asked though he could tell.

Kagome's eyes slowly drooped. "Yeah…I feel it."

Sesshomaru scoffed and started to stand but was stopped by a hand.

"Sesshomaru, let's do it today."

Sesshomaru grinned widely at the drowsy girl.

"Naw, not today. I want your first to be one when your sober."

Kagome chuckled lightly and turned over.

"Not likely ever gonna happen to let you know. Maybe if we have some kids I'll stop."

Sesshomaru, pretending to gag, stood up off the bed.

"I hate kids. And I know if we did they would probably come out like you which would be like living in hell."

Kagome threw a ruler from the side tables of the bed.

"Fuck you."

**Ok I know bad bad Kagome but it's gonna make the story go a lot easier. REVIEW!**


	5. AN IMPORTANTE

Well I feel sooooo loved

**Well I feel sooooo loved! I'm glad that I'm actually getting more readers than my other story! (claps and squeals) heheh but I want to honor those who have reviewed so far.**

**Radiant Lover: Thank you so much. I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Inuyasha1818: Thank you for your review.**

**Zanthyus: I promise I will update this story frequently. Vampire's Honor. I don't' know if you can trust that very much.**

**Val3: Trust me. You're not missing much from the first one.**

**SexyDemonGirl5000: Aww I'm sorry to hear that. Please email me and tell me what you didn't like about it. **

**Kashiangel07: Thank you very very much. Hehe the drug idea was Dynasty's idea.**

**Well that's all the reviewers so far. I hope that for the one who hasn't liked my recent chapters emails me soon because without that I DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE MY STORY BETTER! PS: Sorry its taking me sooooooo long to update….school isssss cwazzzie!!**


End file.
